


Sapphic stanza remix of femslash oneshots

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: I summarized some femslash oneshots in the form of sapphic stanzas.





	Sapphic stanza remix of femslash oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she's your destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509717) by [The_Eclectic_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Bookworm/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Bookworm). 
  * Inspired by [sung me moonstruck, kissed me quite insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492816) by [storyqdayx5d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyqdayx5d/pseuds/storyqdayx5d). 



> Made for the Buffyverse femslash fanwork appreciation event on tumblr. The poems are kind of meant to work as recs: if you see an image or idea that you like, there’s a 99% chance it’s from the corresponding fic, so go read it!

Drenched in dreams, my lovers came home both singed by  
power crackling through your veins, stormy Summers.  
With the moon I come – not to kill, to find out  
just how your heart tastes.  
  
\-- remix of [sung me moonstruck, kissed me quite insane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/492816)  by storyqdayx5d (Buffy/Drusilla)

  
  
***

  
Slain the creature gnawing on roots deep under.  
Wounded hero, rest. There is warmth in darkness.  
Spit the earth out. She’ll light your way back home to  
softness and pleasure.  
  
\-- remix of [Seldom and Softly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11902920) by agirlnamedtruth (Buffy/Tara)

  
  
***

  
  
Writings tell you whom not to love – well, screw them!  
Can’t be wrong when rules are of your own drawing.  
Brand your skin with messy and perfect purpose,  
flouting the written.  
  
\-- remix of [she’s your destiny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13509717) by The_Eclectic_Bookworm (Buffy/Willow and Giles/Jenny)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate feedback, including feedback on things that don't work so well.


End file.
